warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aspenflower14
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the If Tiger Ruled page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 16:44, 2011 September 5 Hi Aspeny im bloodstar18 but everybody calls me bloody, hope you have a good ime here Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 17:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ummm you can make a fanfic anytime i think. I know we will to, have you read any of meh stories? Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 20:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I saw, and replied. Okay ill go do it now, where do you live? not trying to be a creeper Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 20:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) XD i saw, east coast? Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 20:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats okay, IRC? Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 20:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) okay Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 20:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) What happened between you and bird and Vi? Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 00:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, just wondering. You know you just have to click leave a message, you dont have to edit the same...Headline? i think is what its called, over and over again, it confuses me XD Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 01:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Aspen- I just wanted to say, one, I love your story so far, but there is a general "code" around here that says you don't create pages so nobody steals your title. I'm just going to delete them and you can totally recreate them when you need them (because how else would you post it? LOL). [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 19:05, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You're going to have to deal with it and choose a new one. I can't take a title away from somebody if they've published a story on it. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 22:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i just wanted to know. so whats up? Ill read it in a min. Love Is A Lie Life Is A Pain 02:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I know... I find it tedious. I am so LAZY. lol [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 18:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm seriously the laziest person on the planet earth. I'm procrastinating right now! (I hate high school, I hateithateithateit.) [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 20:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Middle school wasn't so bad. Neither was freshman year. It's sophomore year that I have a serious problem with... [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 20:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi have you read my fanfiction or songfic yet? Hallybunny23 17:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I BOTHERSOME LOVE YOUR SIGGIE!!!!!!!!!!! *dies* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'''Lilypad Forever]] 09:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's not a warrior name. xP It's the character Lily from HIMYM. And the other half of the siggie is Willow from Buffy, LOL. I finished my obsession with it a while ago, but I never got round to changing the siggie. I probably should though... I'll do it now! xD. So, where did you see Wicked? LOL. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Lilypad Forever']] 22:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I've heard the version from Glee... it's not half as good as the actual song, as far as I'm concerned. I think it's an ugly version. But that's just a personal opinion. :-) I saw Wicked in London recently - with Rachel Tucker and Louise Dearman. You should look them up on YouTube! But, anyway, it's a great show. :-) [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Lilypad Forever']] 03:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reverting the edits on my user page, that was nice of you. :) --ArtimasHunter 20:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks anyways. :D I probably wouldn't have noticed and gone four months with all that spam there. xDD --ArtimasHunter 21:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) What's all this about spam? *sighs* Yes, I am stalking your conversation. You would think people would be used to it by now... anyways, how are you liking the new Glee series then? I haven't seen it... but my friends were talking about it on the bus, xD. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Lilypad Forever']] 10:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOO!! You changed the fantasmagorical siggie! And I watched Glee for a little while, but right now I'm totally obsessed with Silent Witness. xDD [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Lilypad Forever']] 08:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) whts up? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 19:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ohhhh cool? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around It's an English show about forensic pathologists. Not bad. :-) [[User:Zaffie|'We Want ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Amy Pond!!!']] 04:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Im home sick today, so IRC? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 13:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You are a coward. Deleting my message won't make me go away. IRC, you coward! Star The leaves are starting to fall...' 19:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC)' Aspen. We don't use language like that. I've already yelled at Star for what she said (*shakes head*), but you have no reason or right. This is Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. In your best interest, come on the IRC unless you want to be banned right now. Okay aspeny, what you said to star was not nice, so i wont let you be a judge anymore, you should think about what you say, especially on the internet, cause its always out there. and yes i did see what she said but it wasnt half as bad, and honestly, if thats how you respond, then you are a coward. i hope you can move past this, and i hope you've learn your lesson and that we can still be friends Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! 16:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Just because Vi told you to doesn't mean you aren't responsible for your actions. You could have just as easily said no, Aspen, it's not hard at all. You can't give any excuses. 19:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure, I was hoping it wouldn't come up again, honestly. ^.^ 19:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Aspen, how come you and your 'sister' Daisystar are both called Alexis? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 01:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) If my sister was dead I wouldn't be telling people about it online. Just saying. Your story seems a little sus. After all, this is the internet, there's very little pennant for truth. But, if you have lost anyone, I sympathise. Maybe you should take a break from the wiki for a while and sort stuff out? Being online isn't always good in sad situations. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 02:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Enough. Hello, Aspen. I think it is now obvious to all of us that you are lying. I will now proceed to point out the many obvious flaws in your argument. Daisystar and you are both apparantly called Alexis. I find this hard to believe, since she's your older sister. When questioned about it, you said that she didn't want to use her real name on the internet. Now, Daisy is apparantly eighteen. I doubt that she would use the same fake name as her little sister, or even use a fake name at all! Eighteen year olds are smart, and she would probably realise that Wiki does not need your personal info, and do what I have done, which is give no name at all. Secondly, you said your entire family, aka Dad, Mum, Daisy and Violet Lilac, your niece, died in a car crash recently. You said that your dad had a seizure, because he forgot to take his pill, and the car hit a tree. Firstly, people who suffer bad seizures do not often have driving licenses, but we'll overlook that, since he was on medication. Secondly, people who suffer bad seizures would never forget to take the medication which prevented them. My cousin has epilepsy, and he can drive because he never forgets to take his medication. Also, powerful medicine like that will not cause a seizure if you simply forget it once. You would need to forget your medication three or even four times in a row for it to stop working. And that is highly unlikely. But, if we say that that did happen, okay. Now we get to the next thing. There is no news article about it. Now, not only would four people, including a baby who was not in a child seat, as you said on chat, cause a large news disturbance if they all died in a crash, but if the crash was caused by a medical error like that, it would become the cause of speculation and talks about whether people suffering from seizures should be allowed to drive at all. But there is no media disturbance at all. The penny rises. You also said that your family were all coming to pick you up from your cancer treatment. This means that not one of them stayed there with you, which is highly unlikely. Forestpaw13, a user on this wiki, has cancer, and when she recieves treatment her family always go with her, because it is a stressful and often painful process. A boy at my school had cancer, and both of his younger brothers often left early just to go there and be with him while he had chemo. But that could be a family choice. You said your 'friend with benefits', Izac, was there with you. That name is usually spelt Isaac, but that could be a personal choice. You also said that you cut yourself frequently, and so did Izac. You said on chat that once you cut yourself so deeply that you needed stitches. Now, if that had happened, the doctor would have immediately put you on the emergency suicidal list, because they consider self-harm an emergency. Your family would have been checked to make sure they were caring for you correctly. Now, when they died, social services would have been warned about your self-harming tendencies, and instructed to put you somewhere where you would be watched for that sort of thing. They would not, as you said on chat, allow you to live with the mother of your friend Izac. Firstly, from what you said, Izac's mother sounds like a single parent. Now, sadly, in America, single parents are not allowed to foster children. Secondly, the guardianship issues following that would be exceptionally tedious and complicated. You would not be allowed to stay with Izac until the paperwork was complete, which would take months. And thirdly, if Izac also had a history of self-harm, his mother would be deemed unfit to care for you. You then went on to say that you and Izac got drunk and went and joined a gang. You created GangClan on WCRW based on this. I wonder where you got the alchohol from, since you are both apparantly underage, but that doesn't matter. You said in order to join this gang, you had to have sex with Izac. Now, let me tell you about gangs. They do not like to let children join them, and regardless of your arguments, fifteen is still a child. Gangs don't like children, and they don't like girls. You being both would make you a very unlikely candidate. Also, while gangs are involved in many crimes, they usually try to steer away from rape. Condoning underage sex is counted as rape, or consensual rape. Most gangs hate to be involved in that, and would make their initiations different to avoid that - something like robbing or bashing for them, perhaps. Also, there are relatively few gangs around, and I find it highly unlikely that you would just be able to walk out and find one, especially when you were drunk. Most people join gangs through family connections. There are numerous other holes in your story, but I feel this message has gone on long enough. All that is left now is to say that your lies are causing pain to people. Your story is insensitive towards people who have actually had these things happen to them, and your cavalier attitude about self-harm is very very insulting to people who have actually been witness to it. Saying things like 'I'm just off to cut myself now', which you said on chat, is just plain horrible. So, in conclusion, I am asking you to please stop the lies. They hurt people. And they are making you into a nasty person. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) How about you stop making insensitive comments about stupid things? Admit that you're lying, or just shut up about it. Those are the only ways in which I will leave you alone. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 01:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You did not shut up about it. You kept on and on about it, trying to pull sympathy, and then making up the gang rubbish to Birdpaw, putting it in your own roleplay Clan (WTH?!) and generally being annoying. AND then the stupid self-harm business when I came on chat. So you are not shutting up about it. You're being consistently annoying, and I suggest you admit you are lying. Then maybe you can be a valued user once again. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 01:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) NO! I will NOT leave you alone until you ADMIT that you are LYING, and APOLOGISE for making JOKES about SELF-HARM. CAPS. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 01:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You are lying. No one believes you anymore. Even Vi doesn't believe you. Come on. This has gone far enough now. It's getting out of hand. This will be the last message I will send you, because clearly you want to be left alone, but I am appealing to your better nature now, Aspen. Please, please, just admit that you are having a laugh. And then we will all be amazed at the depth of your story, and everyone will be able to joke about it, and all this unpleasantness will end. Come on, Aspen. This might have started just as an offhand comment, but it's making several users uneasy and unhappy. Please just stop now. Please. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 02:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) One, you don't need all caps. I know you're mad, Zaffie honestly doesn't have a right to do this, so I'll be yelling at her, too. Two, because your story/truth (I honestly don't know or care at this point) is making users uncomfortable, I'm asking you to stop talking about it on WFW. That means on talk pages and on our IRC, and I know you haven't here, so it shouldn't start. I'm really sorry about all of this going down, I'll try to patch it up as soon as possible. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 16:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Did I look like I was yelling at you? I can if you want me to, no prob. I understand you haven't talked about your life on here, I even said so above. Again, I apologize for Zaffie's behavior. 19:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm still appealing to your better nature! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'''Zaffie!]] 09:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) hi! hi aspen! i miss you on WCRW. i won't ask you why you got banned, i'm just letting you know i had a lot of fun role-playing with you. I'm thinking of creating a warriors role-playing wiki after the last hope comes out and I've read it, and you could join it. i'll let you know after i create it, if i do. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 04:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Also, what was Boneleap going to say to Lynxclaw? I was really curious. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) yay! I can't wait to role-play with you again! You have really good ideas.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 01:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC)